WRECKING BALL
by Versaillesmacaron
Summary: This follows the life of a very innapropriate girl Kim pink'n Cyrus, who competes with catnis In order to obtain Peita for "fun" ;) UPDATE: CHAPTERS UPDATED (edited) N CHAPTER 5 NOW UP ND the story name is now wrecking ball AND STOP FLAMIN ON MEH STORY
1. Chapter 1

A/N: STOP FLAMING ON MEH STORY, if YOU FLAME DEN UZ A HATER AND A GOTHIK FREAK.

Hi, I'm Kim pink'n Cyrus, and I live in district 12. I have short blond hair with pink highlights, and a face full of MAC makeup (for de haut guys), my hazel eyes look like gleaming haut stars, and my lips are a perfect bow, they look amazing, I'm gorgeous and beautiful, and haut, and today I'm wearing haut red skinny jeans from guess, a Michael Kors purse, ands a sexy slutty black top from foreveh 21. I'm also wearing amazing slutty stilettos, and a pink leather jacket.

My life in district 12 is like so hard, yesterday I had to get bread from that hot kid, but that horrible goth girl catnis was there, she so ugly, she has purple hair with white highlights, and ugly black clothes, her eyes look like burning cat poop, and she smells like that too.

"You ugly hag, gets alway from my boy" I tell her angrily

"No, can't you see we're going to make out"

I wanted to slap that ugly biyotch for talkin to Peta but my I just got a very expensive manicure that was expensive, so I didn't.

Where was I... Oh yea so my life is so like so fckn hard, my mom said I couldn't get my nose periced because it would look slutty, duhhh that's the point (moms a BICH) Also there's these reaping each year and they get these kids to go die or somethin, but thnx goodness I'm too hot for dat shit, I never gotten pickd before. I just slept wid the man who put the names in and he didn't put in my name. But this year when I tried to sleep with him I found didn't like him because he liked catnis so I was just like "ewwww get lost u freak" but it's ok I'm 16 so it's my last yearr in the jar thingy.

"Hey Gail" I say hautly

"Hey Kim" he says to me. Gail has medium sized blond hair, and he's haut and he's a man slut, like me.

"YESTERDAY I CAUGHT GITHIK GIRL MAKIN OUT WID PEITA" I tell him

"That BICH he says, how dare she talk to that Hauty" he screams angrily. Gail is bi, we had you know what befrorte but he kept talking about This guy he had it wid, so we stoped. Anyways his thingy is so small, so it's kk.

We walk to the town and catch catnis making out with some haut guy. I want to push catmik away and have you know what with him, but I think my step-dad slept wid him last night so I don't. Instead me and Peita (who's all horny now) just walk away hautly.

Anyways we walk to the town and I fix my blonde with pink highlights hair for the reaping, I have to look good when the cameras look into the peoples, so people get Jelous of how slutty and haut I look.

"OMG he looks so haut" says gale hornyli

"Mmmmm I know right" I say sluttly

After fixing my hair, and staring at the hot Peita and his hot blonde hair and his haut clothes the lady with the weird pink Afro comes on stage, and stares at me (I think she fantasizes about me) so I stick my middle finger at her, and tell her to eff off (geddit eff, Effie) she acts like nothing happens. She tells everyone to be quiet so I have to yell at everyone to shut the f up, but then this ugly guy looks at my breasts ( I just got a boob job) so I slap him.

Then the pink Afro lady who wants me pulls out the names. I can't Beleive what my ears hear  
"catnis evergreen" she says  
Ahahaha I laugh so hard but then my heart breaks  
"peitea mellarks" I can't beleive it. He goes on stage but that fckn gothik girl catnis starts staring at him and smiling. Tht BICH! AGHHHH

HOW DARE SHE SPEND ALONE TIME WITH MY (future) MAN. I get up on stage and take my heels off and when I'm about to hit her with my expensive stilettos which are expensive the shoes hits the pink ladies hair instead. Her ugly wig comes falls off and she's bald underneath, I gasp I then slap Catnis and say  
"I VOLUNTEER instead of this ugly goth girl" but catkins gets Jelous and screamz

"NO I CATNIS EVEHGREEN WILL NOT LEAVE PEOTA MELLARKS"

I glare at her with a mean face which is mean. The Capitol people couldn't decide on who to pick so they pick us both.  
Then they tell us to celebrate on stage so I start twerking for Peita, and everyone gasps, so i start twerking even harder. I turn Peita on, and he gets hauter. But my twerking almost breaks the stage and the pink bald effie shouts "thats MAHAGONY" so i just stare at her, and continue twerking. But cantnis tries to get pietas attenttion by singing some gothk song, peita ignores her, and hautly looks at me. He wants me, so i go to him and start French kissing him hautly and the people gasp and the cameras close in on us. Th pink lady comes and seperates us, i slap her and tell her to eff of (get it eff... effie) and continue with pita,

we get naked on stage and have you know what for the first time wid his gigantic thingy. It feels so good, I make noises "ohh ohh ohh" while the entire panem watches us on stage. I feel so slutty.


	2. Chapter 2

They take us to this floating train that floats and the pink lady starts talking abouty how fast it goes, and i ignore her and touch Peita in an inappropate way.  
"Do you like that baby" I ask him hautly  
"YEA" he says excitingly  
and catpniss cries and her black mascara runs.

I laugh and laugh and laugh. When we get on the train i go and change into haut skinny jeans and make my hair haut, for peita. At dinner petia looks haut, but the fugly catnis looks pretty too, she has her black hair done up and is wearing a black dress that isn't that goth.

"PEITA why are you staring at her small boobs" I ask angrily

"Look at my really big ones" I tell him while holding them.  
Gothe girl snikers and after dinner takes peita to her room. THAT BASTARD, I run into the room and gasp an catch them doing you-know-what.  
"PEITA HOW DARE YOU" I scream at him angrily while looking at his huge big thingy

"Hey baby" he says hautly, I forgive him but push goth girl away and with Peita who doesn't care.

The next morning the pink effie lady calls us to breakfast and i wear a haut dress, Then the pink lady tells us that we are almost at the capitol. So I look out the window and wave to the weird looking people, I lower my shirt so more cleavage shows. And look hautly at the ugly people.

When the floating train that floats stops floating we get off and get taken to our living quarters before the games begin. Effie takes us to the top floor and tells us to get freshened up. So I go to the room and gasp. I'm in the wrong room an catch Peita getting dressed.

"Roar" I say to him sluttly  
"Hahah hey" he says hautly

I can't stop and before I know it I'm on him having a slutty time. We have so much fun and it's so haut here. But then while I have u-know-whatting to Peita that BICH came in.

"GO AWAY" I tell her while still u-know-whatting to make her Jelous, I make noises while she watches.

"Ummm no, Peita called me here" she says while giggling at Peta, and staring at his you know what.

I gasp "WHO CARES U UGLY thingy, can't u see he's with me now" I tell her off.

But then the pink haired bald Effie comes in and gasps  
"WHAT IS THIS" she says, while staring at my breasts. I can't beleive she still wants me. That's freak.

"Can't you see what it is?" I tell her

"It's my private time with him and I don't want goth girl and you here" I tell them  
"and stop fantasizing about me you slut" I tell the bald haired pink Effie. They both go away and I continue with Peita who looks even hauteur now.

After me and Peita have u know what I go to my room and change into a haut tight slutty red Prada dress, with my cleavage showing, and I wear skinny haut true religion jeans, with haut black stilettos and wear my Mac makeup in a sluttly way. I look into the mirror and look amazing. My hair looks so haut, and my eyes gleam like a diamond, and my hair looks just sluttly enough. It's perfect.

I go to the main area and sit to have dinner. Haut Peita looks good as normal, but he's sitting next to that gotch girl who looks nice today again. I glare at her and give her a dirty look. All the seats are taken so I have to sit infront of the pink haired Effie, who keeps staring at my haut fake boobs again. I tell her to eff off and then eat dinner. For dinner they have some yummy stuff I can't remember the name of.

After eating Effie tells us that tommorow we will have the grand opening and we will be dressed by our designers. I tell her to eff off and I want to dress my self. But she say no while looking at my breasts again.

While sleeping I can hear Peita and catnis in the next room, she is so loud, BICH.

I wake up, and go to peitas room and French him. The we go to eat breakfast.

After eating we get sent to our designer cina. He has dark skin, and white hair, and is wearing too much golden lipstick.  
"I want to dress my self, cuz ur just a emo freak" I tell him angrily

"No, I'm a fashion designer and I want you to take you clothes off" he says all hornyli  
I slap him but still take my clothes off. He tries to make a move on me but I slap him again. Then he washes me for a long time, but I lay and enjoy listining to we can't stop and wrecking ball. I almost start twerking but Cina tells me to stop so I slap him. After getting me washed up and I slap him some more times he gets my dress. He says it will catch on fire.  
"I will slap you again" I tell him  
It's the ugliest thing ever, you can't even see my fake boobs. And it's not tight enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Cina takes me outside to the carrage where Peita looks haut and catnis looks just like me.

"You arsehole how dare you dress us the same" I slap cinna

"That bitch is a man stealer she wants my haut Peita" I accuse the ugly goth catnis.

Then to make her Jelous I go and French kiss Peita and he touches my butt, and I touch his you know what. An we make out passionately while wezre on fire and we look haut (geddit, fire, haut)

Then as I was kissing Peita, pink haired Effie comes and seperates us, (cuz she in love wid Kim) but she makes sureag to touch my fake boobs

"You can't be so slutty in the chariots" she tells me "it's not good for your sponsors"

"Eff you Effie" (geddit?) I tell her,

then pull her wig off. She cries pink tears and runs away. I glare at catnis and get on the chariot.

Cina puts us in fake fire and white horses pull us. We are pulled in and the people gasp when they see us.

I feel uuncomfortable being so covered up so I take off my top (it was ugly anyways) So I'm jjust wearing mii la senza hot pink bra that's on fire and the people gasp at my hautness.

Then I frenching kiss Peita, and touch him and catnis gets Jelous and cries tears of blood (cuz she's a goth) We stop and the people scream "district 12! District 12! District 12!" They love me, ffinally my boob job paid off.

Then to make them happier I French kiss Peita and touch his area and make him haut and horny, we were about to have you know what, but Effie stopped us (cuz she a Jelous bich) The the people say awwww an I'm all happy and catnis is sad. Her black eyeliner runs down her face and she cries more tears of blood.

Then the president snowy comes on stage with his pink beard and purple eyelashes and tells everyone in a gay way that he loves them.

Then he winks at Peita (they had it the last night) so I stick my middle finger at him. Everyone gasps and I love it and fix my pink bra that on fire. Then he says may the odd be in your ever in your favour or somethin and we get taken back go our living areas.

At the living area Bald pink Effie says "your interviews are tommorow, and cinna will get you ready"

"NO, that fugly bitch made me dress all goth he ain't not dressin me" I tell her angrily and my blush gets red.

She ignores me Then she has the nerve to touch my butt when I leave, I slap her and fix my breasts. She gasps in an ugly way and I walk away hautly.

I gasp when I get to golden lipstick cina (she hates golden lipstick , duhh) he has the ugliest dress picked out for me. It's black and looks emo and goth. I slap him and kick his nuts which are hairy (dats for u bee)  
"Are you cray cray" I tell him angry " I ain't wearing that shut" Then kicking him makes him horny and he tries to make a move on me with his ugly you know what, but I slap him again. Stupid idiot. So I get forced to wear the ugly dress. But take scissors and lower the neck line, so my big fake haut boobs show. I look sort of haut and I make him horny again, this time I use to scissors and almost cut his you know what.

But then A cute tribute comes in, and he's naked, and you could see his you know what. So I go to him and we have a hot time in the changing room, I get on him and act all slutty, and he loves it. He starts gasping and I gasp and we both make a lot of haut noises. (Dem haut noises ;)) He touches all over me and my body gets hauteur and he gets sexier.

The noises cause pink haired Effie to come in and she screams, but keeps staring at my fake bobs again, so I tell her to eff off. But she tells me my interview is next. So I get dressed again but I kiss the tribute everywhere first.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: you goths STOP FLAMING meh story, cuz if uflame u just a goth, But thanks to the peoplex who liked it, ur cool

"You only have 5 minutes for the interview, make it good" she says uglyli then touches my butt. I pull her wig and bring it with me on stage and throw it to the crowd who roars.

Them I start twerking to we can't stop and I even show my tongue. An take of my top to show my new red lace bra that looks haut on my fake boobs.

Then the host person calls me to sit. He has black hair, and ugly black eyes and had blac makeup and black clothes and black shoots and black rings. He's a frekin goth. I hape him. I fix my bra and sit down  
Hautly.

"So, ms. Cyrus, what an entry" he sais with a goth voice "tell us about yourself, what is life like"

"My life is so hard, I can never decide on what bra and top makes me look sluttier, and my boop job neds to be updated every 6 months, and on top of that I have everyonr trying to make moves on me. I'm so innocent, I don't know why they want me" I tell him hautly then I start doing some more tongue stuff like Miley Cyrus.

"So tell us about Peita" he says gotly

" I just had some fun wid him back stage, and he has a good you know what" I laugh hautly.

I ignore his next question and go on stage and start super twerking and tonguing for the crowd, I move my butt thingy up and down and side to side and up and down and side to side. And touch my self infant of the cameras. It's so haut, but then my time is over and it's peitas time.

Before I leave I bring Peita and start twerking on him and French kissing him and makin out hautly and we make noises on stage. The people gasp, and we make out passionately. Then the bald Effie forces me off stage, so I push her off the stage into the crowd. And walk away hautly.

Later that night we go back to the living area and Effie screams at me and I just slap her and burn her new wig. She cries tears of pink. And me and Peita have you know what in the living room while catnis watches. She runs away crying tears of blood and cuts herself and drinks her blood.

The next morning Effie says "you have to go to the game keepers and show them your skills, and earn tot scores"

So when it's my turns I go in. The game keeps are all staring at my fake big boobs, so I take my shirt and bra and give dem a show, i twerk and dance to can't be tamed, and touch my self and wink at the haut game keepers. And have you know what in my you know what wid one of dem. Then I walk awAy hautly and leave my haut shirt.

That night we get our scores. Catnis gets a 4/10 so she cries tears of blood and cuts herself in the living room, Peita gets an 8 and I make out wid him. I'm last and for the first time ever I get a 10/10 I gasp and everyone gasps so to celebrate I have you know what with Peita and make a lot of noises all night. The next morning is the first day of the games.


	5. Chapter 5

We get taken on this grey hovercraft to a secret location and this lady wearing a purple wig, and a ugly grewn dress chips me I slap her and rip her fake fugly wig off (A/N: cuz the chip hurt, and she hates purple)

I get a look at the other tributes and their all goths, and one of them looks like a panda, she's wearing a hipster top and pink pants, she keeps screaming "KADDUUUUUUUU KADDUUUUUU" (dats for u Bebika) so I just glare at her.

Catnis is wearing a simple goth outfit with fugly gogantic boots and wth gothik stuff everywheres she shits and cries tears of red blood and tries to cut her self. And Peita just looks haut as normal, so I start touching him innapropriatly. I'm wearing a red hot prada outfit (wilderness collextion, duhh) and the slutty stilettos, and a lot of haut makeup for de cameras. I'm gonna win this shita, I just no it.

The grey hovercraft lands loudly with a loud thump loudly and catnisis blood of tears get on the panda girl. So I laugh sluttly and fix my big haut boobsz. The door opens.  
Were in green a forest and theirs talk Trees with leaves on the right and a big blue lake like my eyes on the left, there's tall grass everywhere and mountains with snow in the back, they sky is blue, and it's hot, and it's not nice, And infront of me is the Carnuoica thingy with food and stuffs in it's. But theirs a bunch of haut and slutty clothes their as well I want dem so bas buts what's ifs I gets killed.

We get told to take our positions on these stand thingys and then the buzzer goes  
5,  
4,  
3,  
2,  
1

I run towards the haut sluxty dressed but that gothik bitch catnis almost kills me but my metal fake boobs protect me and I run away hautly Towards the dress and my with my fake butt I bounce everyone away and they all fall, so I get The haut sluttys dresses and some haut mirrors, and allots of haut foods and slots of sexy weapons (only the ones that match her outfit, duhh) and I get a giant bag and put everything from the cunocpica thingy in it's and bounce keep bouncing everyone away wit my fake butt, they fall and three of them break stuffs. After I put everything in the bag I keep running but my haut stilettos keep making me slop but I ain't takin den off cuz they make me look haut as slutty. So I keep running into the woods. But I tink one of then goths is following me.


	6. Chapter 6

After running fo a while I get to a shiny blue lake and stop for water. Then I walk some more and get to a very pretty meadow (Lyke da 1 in twilite) and set up my stuff here. I open the bag I which I put everyting from da curocupica thigy. Theirs a tent thingy but i don't know how to make it, so I try my best and it don't even work. BUT THEN...

I get a parachute thingy and attached is a thingy. Instructions on how to set up the tent. I tink it's da sponsers. So I use it and setup.

Den I change Into haut slutty clothes, and eat food and listne to Miley Cyrus, and twerk.

BUT THEN... Something comes into the meadow, it's a short thingy. OMG it's a wild Shemale (dats for u pandas kaddu). It has long ugly hair, and it sharp claws and it FICKIN FUGLYYYY

It comes towards me and tries to rape me.

"STOPPP!" I scream "wat do u want?" I ask

It tries to move it's fugly bum up and down.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I say "you wanna twerkk"

So then I teach it how to twerk and it tankfuly leaves.


End file.
